my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Mermaid: The Series
Storyline Also See Theme Song Intro Sound Effects Used * Disney Fireworks (1961-2010) (Heard once in "Save the Whale") * H-B RISE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING RISE UP * H-B SQUEAK, CARTOON - ROLLING WHEEL SQUEAKS * H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020901 (Heard once in "Scuttle.") * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110801 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110901 * Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 * Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 * Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Whistl CRT018103 (Heard once in "Scuttle.") * Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 * Hollywoodedge, Nasty Laugh CRT022402 (Heard once in "Scuttle.") * Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 (Heard once in "A Whale of a Tale.") * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 * Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 * Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 (Heard once in "A Whale of a Tale.") * Hollywoodedge, Single Gulpie Mista CRT026801 (Heard once in "T'ank You for Dat, Ariel!".) * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 (Heard once in "T'ank You for Dat, Ariel!".) * Hollywoodedge, Thunder Crack Viole PE1008302 * Hollywoodedge, Thunder Rip Rumble PE1008603 * HORTA-HACIENDA POST SPLATS * Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - FAST PASS BY, LONG * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING, (Heard once in "Metal Fish.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ELECTRICITY - SPUTTERING ELECTRICAL ARC (Heard frequently in "Island of Fear.") * Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - LARGE EXPLOSION 03 (H-B) (Heard once in "Island of Fear.") * Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - XYLO HEAD SHAKE, (Heard once in "T'ank You for Dat, Ariel!.") * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK, (Heard once in "T'ank You for Dat, Ariel!" and "Island of Fear.") * Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP, * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 (Heard once in "The Great Sebastian.") * Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 05 * Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP, 08 * Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOPS * Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG * Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE, * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - ROCKET CLICK START AND WIND UP / Sound Ideas, SCI FI - SPACE SHIP START AND RUN * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04 (Heard once in "Wish Upon a Starfish".) * Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN, * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN, * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT, * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH FIDDLE ZIP, * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH, * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP, * Taz Spin (Heard once in "Island of Fear.") Image Gallery The Little Mermaid: The Series/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Animated Shows Category:Disney Channel Shows